Online games and Halloween dates
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: AU. Erza just got beaten by Mystogan by her own games.  he even ask her out to the Halloween dance! what will happen? and will Erza find find out who Mystogan really is? EXJ, GXL, GXLl and LuXNXLi
1. Chapter 1: Online Game and a date

I don't own Fairytail. If not, I would make Lisanna stay dead and Jellal stays with Erza forever.

Hiro mashima owns fairytail!

* * *

**Chapter one: Online Game and A date**

_Sousa WE CAN DO IT!_

_Motto hatena darake de ikou!_

_Fushigi he no tobira wa me no mae ni aru_

_Kono sekaijuu ga WONDERLAND_

_Bokura wa mou sude ni WONDER ringu!_

_Dokidoki ga wakuwaku ni nattara_

_WONDER furu jan!_

Erza Scarlett, Fiore High School student and member of the delinquent anti-gang, Fairytail, ran out out of the bedroom and digs thru her bag before finally finding her phone.

"Moshi-moshi, Lucy?"

"Er-chan!" Lucy Heartphilia or known as Lucy-chan wailed loudly. "Help me!"

"Lucy? What happened? Don't tell me Natsu..."

"No, it's not Natsu. It's worse." Lucy's wailing became louder. "Eh, not Natsu? Then, did the Phantom Gang do anything to you?"

"It's not them too."

"What is it then?"

"Someone fought me and took my stellar spirit keys online!" Erza's brown eyes popped open. "Seriously! Erza, help me please?"

"Ok, wait for a moment, I'll log on." Erza opens her red Mac Air.

"Ok. I'm already logged in. I'm at the Guild, Erza-san." Lucy said, ending the phone conversation as she logged into her Fairytail account. The screen clears up and a red-head female character appears on the screen wearing a long dark dress with armor standing in a room.

Outside her bedroom, about ¾ of the people online all over Magnolia groaned. "No! Titania is online." _' Are people really that scared of me?'_ On screen, the character Erza was playing went out of the room and headed toward the tavern. She sees HoshinoHime at one of the corners. Erza's character approaches Lucy's character. Lucy's character was wearing a white jacket which matched her white short-shorts.

Titania taps HoshinoHime's shoulder, alerting she was there. "Ok, who's the asshole that did it?"

HoshinoHime silently points behind Titania. The scarlet knight turns back and finally understands why Lucy didn't ask for Ice Alchemist or Salamander's help.

Mystogan. Another S-class mage in Fairytail Guild, the namesake of her group. A recluse masked-mage that uses staffs as his primary attacks, it is no-brainer why Lucy could lose her stellar keys despite of her increasing level.

"Wait here." Titania walked toward Mystogan; HoshinoHime looked hopefully at Fairytail's strongest mage.

On the screen, Erza's character requiped into her favorite armor, Heavens Wheel Armor, the armor that gave her nickname the knight. She charged towards the masked mage who had her back facing Erza's and her unsheathed sword, other mages dives out of the way. For Erza, it was going to be a sure hit. I mean, with the back of your enemy facing you, it would be a surprise attack especially if you don't shout when you're going to attack and that is exactly what Erza's character did. Sadly, it was unsuccessful. As Erza's character was about to strike Mystogan from behind, Mystogan turns around and blocks her with his newly activated magic staff. Erza, having her sneak attack destroyed, backs away as quickly as possible. She is about to dash again at Mystogan when a chat box appears at the bottom left of the screen making Erza stop her attack. On the chat box was written,

"So you're Titania… Nice sneak attack to bad it failed. :P"

Erza types back. "Well, it wouldn't have if you just stayed still."

"But then that wouldn't be any fun if I was hit right away." The unknown user of Mystogan replied.

"Actually, it would have been lots of fun. I mean, the player EVERYONE is scared of, losing. :)"

"Too bad though. I just love competition. :))"

Erza was about to reply back when she sees Mystogan charging at her character on screen. Erza presses the space bar, which makes her character jump upward just in time to avoid the attack. Erza's character back flips over Mystogan and the moment she hits the ground, she turn around to face Mystogan. She was about to hit Mystogan at the head, but Mystogan ducks and kicks Erza's character at the abdomen, sending her flying. Erza's character lands on its back but gets back up quickly to see Mystogan in front of him giving him the opportunity to cut Mystogan's right arm. Mystogan jumps back after this a checks the wound.

"Good job. You were able to inflict an injury on me, but I don't think it'll be enough. : P"

Erza looks at the health bar of Mystogan, which is only 1/16th gone, unlike his which is 1/10th gone. Erza types.

"Small difference."

Erza attacks head on while activating the Circle Sword. Mystogan jumps to avoid it, but proves to be ineffective because twirling swords just kept following him. This prompted him to summon Three-Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water, which reflects the swords back to the Erza, who easily cancels the magic, sending more swords back at him. Mystogan was to preoccupied with the attack that Erza attacks him from behind, thus stabbing him at the left leg. Mystogan kneels down in pain. As Erza's character is about to stab him again, Mystogan rolls over to avoid the stab.

"Stay still Mystogan. You have ½ life left, so one stab from my sword will make your life 0 and you'll have to be sent to the infirmary."

"I would lose if that happened. XD"

"That's the point you idiot."

"Too bad Titania... You're just about to lose."

On the screen the words Five-Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song appear in bold and in a yellow color. Erza's character is unable to move.

"Ah, fuck." Erza cursed as she tapped every key she knew to cancel the spell before it was too late.

Several magic circles covered in runes using magic staffs which release a concentrated beam of magical energy directly below Titania. Erza groaned, known from rumors what was going to happen next.

The screen turned white as Titania explodes from the spell. Mystogan, avoiding the explosion, jumps far away from it as the spell, which by the way destroys half of the ground-floor tavern. As the smoke clears, Erza's character is lying on the ground losing a lot of blood.

Erza looks at the screen to see her life at about 1/20th left. Just a little more and her character would have been sent to the infirmary and stay stuck there for a week, which he never liked. Her pride is destroyed. She had lost to an unknown recluse player.

On screen, Mystogan silently approaches Erza's character. You would think that he would do the final blow so Erza's character would be sent to the infirmary. The opposite happened. Mystogan helps Erza's character up and a message appears on the chat board.

"You ok?"

"You're not going to finish me off?"

No. It was a good game. Though you lost, you put one hell of a fight. In truth, I don't have fights as exciting as this one :)"

"So here's something as a prize for being able to cut my life in half."

Erza looks on the screen and sees that her inventory has one more item in it. She opens it up and sees a potion named Life Elixir. This surprises Erza because Life Elixir is a potion that restores the health back to normal no matter how much life you have left with the exception of having zero life.

"Why are you giving me this?" Erza asks.

A reply appears. "Didn't I just type a while ago my reason? Sheesh, are you stupid or something?"

Erza is taken aback by the comment. I mean, to be called stupid is just harsh, even worse it came from a person he didn't even know. She decides to ignore the reply rather than creating an online fight that might turn into a war, especially if she were to consider her temper. She was about to reply back when another chat message appears.

"Here's another item I'm sure your friend would want it back." Lucy's Stellar Spirit keys appear in her inventory.

"Anyway, since I won…"

"I knew it. What so you want?"

"Willyougotothedancewithme?"

"What?"

"Will you accompany me to Fiore High Halloween Dance this weekend?"

"HAH?"

Another character enters the half-ruined guild, turned around surveying the damage accumulated by Titania and Mystogan fight.

"MYSTOGAN! TITANIA!" Makarov, Fairytail current Guild master screamed.

"I think it's time for me to disappear again. Here's my number. Msg me?" before Erza can reply back, Mystogan disappears into air. Titania stared at the spot before logging off or else Makarov caught her and swiped her account clean.

Erza Scarlett stared blankly at her Mac Air when her phone rang.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: StellarKeyMage

To: armoredheart

Subject: Hey…

Er-chan, you ok? What happened?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Armoredheart

To: StellarKeyMage

Subject: OMG

Mystogan just asked me to the Halloween dance…

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: StellarKeyMage

To: armoredheart

Subject: Pinch me, I don't believe this

What?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Mystogan, the recluse mage that just beat you asked you to the dance?" the blond student asked wide-eyed as she and the red-haired senior walked up the stairs outside Fiore High.

"Hush! I don't want anyone to hear it. Yes," the girl stopped in front of her locker and started to turn her locker key. "He did." "And?"

"And what?"

"What did you say, did you reply it?" the senior turned to the blond junior, looking guiltily. "Er, no?"

"Erza! Reply now! Say yes!" Lucy jiggled her hand. "Ok, ok. Wait, ok." Erza pull out her sidekick and quickly messages Mystogan as Lucy looked from her shoulder eagerly. "There, done. Now what do I do?"

"_We_ find you the perfect costume for you!"

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Inside the student council room, a young man looks up from his physics textbook as his phone rang out loud.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: Halloween Dance

Sure. What time you I meet you?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

The black hair boy grinned widely, his onyx eyes sparkled brightly. He had just found himself a perfect date to the dance.

* * *

First chapter done! Next chapter is out tomorrow! Enjoy and review!

Titania/ Armoredheart= Erza

HoshinoHime (star princess)/ StellarKeyMage= Lucy

Mystogan= everyone knows who he is...

2nd chapter: Halloween Dance

Will Erza finds out who Mystogan really is? Can Mystogan tell Titania his real feelings? Who will Lucy go to the dance with? And why is Gajeel at the dance with Levy McGarden dressing like a mass murderer on a rampage?

* Erza's ringtone is S.O.W, Fairytail 2nd op.


	2. Chapter 2: Phone conversation

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail! OMG, Zeref looks hawt!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Waca, Wolfteam000 and Nika-nee! Also to everyone who read this story!**

**Chapter 2: Phone conversation**

**

* * *

**

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Monday, 25th

From: Mystogan

To: armoredheart

Subject: Morning

Good luck with your bio test today and don't forget your social studies homework.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: Morning…

Huh, how do you know I have a bio test today?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Mystogan

To: armoredheart

Subject: it's a nice day with suns shining brightly

Hi-Mit-Su

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Tuesday 26th

From: Mystogan

To: Armoredheart

Subject: Lunch

Beware! It's mystery meat day! RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: Hihi

Sure. Thank god I brought lunch today

Wanna share?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: Depends

If I can eat that strawberry shortcake I know you hid in your locker :P

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: then no

Nooo! Not my beloved strawberry shortcake!

Wait

How do you know I hit my dessert or what was my dessert? Are you stalking me?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: Secret

That's for me to know and you not to know, my dear Bluetiful~

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: Not this again…

Blue-ser

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Erza Scarlett smiled thoughtfully as she puts her phone into her bag. Ever since Mystogan ask her out to the Halloween dance, and she saying yes, the both of them would often chat for hours. The two cracked jokes at each other and Erza found she was anxious to hear back from him the second she sent him a text. He would always send her random messages that would make her smile for days. It's like the mysterious mage was a god sent.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Friday 29th

From: Mystogan

To: armoredheart

Subject: roses

Red or white rose?

Passionate or eternal love?

I prefer white though. :D

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: Neither

I like blue roses.

To me, they signified unrequited love.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Er-chan?" Erza looks up from her sidekick, Lucy was standing next to her. "You're smiling at your phone again."

Erza blushed as she stuffs her phone back into her pocket. "Hi, Lucy. I didn't notice you." "Obviously, by the way you smile to your phone." Lucy said slyly as the both of them walks into Fiore High courtyard and toward an oak tree where they usually spend their lunch together. "Is it Mystogan again? What did he said?"

"Nothing," Erza shrugged as she sat down on the picnic table and pull out her lunch box, "we're just talking about flowers."

"Oh?" Lucy stared at Erza who was staring at her back impassively.

"So, I heard you turn down another date?" Erza looks away and quickly change the subject. "Yeah. I don't think I want to go to the dance with anyone."

"But Lucy, it traditional to have a date to the dance!" both of them looks up to see Lluvia Loxar, a member of water gymnastic team and Lucy's history classmate standing near them. "Morning, Erza-san, Lucy."

"Lluvia," Erza's left eyebrow arched elegantly, "it's afternoon and didn't I told you to call me Erza?"

"Sorry, Lluvia forgot again." The blunette sat down and pull out her lunch. "So, Lluvia, talking about date, I heard Gray haven't got a date to the dance. Er-chan, didn't gray broke up with Cana last week?" Lucy laughed as Lluvia blushed madly.

"Lluvia don't think," Lluvia twiddled her fingers together, "Lluvia should listen to school gossips." "Eh, wasn't you the one jumping up and down in joy when you heard that gossip?" all three of them laughed so much that they didn't notice a boy approaches the table.

"Hello girls. You guys don't happen to be talking about me by any chance?"

"Gray/Gray-sama!"

"Lluvia," the jet-black haired boy grimaced, "didn't I told you not to call me that?" "Sorry, Lluvia forgot." "Now, now don't' look so sad. What's for lunch?" "Lluvia didn't have time to prepare lunch today so Lluvia just brought some caramade franks." "Lluvia, you're a lifesaver!" Gray cheers, tearing into his lunch, not noticing Lluvia deep blush beside him or Lucy's soft giggle.

"So, Gray. We were wondering if you have a date to the dance?" Erza asked as she bites into her lunch of the day; strawberry sorbet.

"Matter-of-fact I do." Gray didn't notice Lluvia's crestfallen face. Gray suddenly turns to her, "So what time do I pick you up?"

"Eh?" Lluvia blink in surprise. "What do Gray-s… Gray mean? Lluvia don't understand."

"I mean, Loxar, I'm taking you to the dance." Gray said patiently. "What time do I pick you up?" Gray yells in surprise as Lluvia screams in joy and hugs him so hard that the both of them fall off the bench.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." "Ack. Lluvia, I can't breathe!"

Both Lucy and Erza laugh when Erza phone rang. "Oh, sorry, Lucy, I have to take this." Erza moves off and moments later, someone else took her place.

"Oh, what happen here? Gray and Lluvia finally notice their passionate love and decide to make out in front of everyone?"

"Morning, Lily-san." Lucy smiled at the afro-African senior that sat next to her. Erza's best friend, Panther Lily, another member of the kendo club where Erza currently being president. "Lluvia just happy because someone's taking her to the dance. How about you, Lily-san? Rumors has it you've asked one of the French sisters out to the dance, Reina wasn't it?"

"Yes, I asked Sha-chan. Who is Erza messaging to?" Lily points to the red-haired girl.

"Based on her smile, I've say its Mystogan."

"She must really like him." Lily points out.

"Guess so." Both of them look at Erza, who smiles happily to herself.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Erza walks away from the table and lean against the oak tree as she flips open her phone, smiling.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Mystogan

To: armoredheart

Subject: you're laughing

What are you guys talking about? I can hear you laughing from here.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: I can't laugh?

Just talking about rumors about the dance.

Where are you?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Mystogan

To: armoredheart

Subject: you can, you look beautiful when you laugh.

If it's about Raijinshuu is going to play in the dance and Fernandez got Laxus to DJing the dance itself, I've say its true.

I'm close enough to be blind by your smile ;D

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: stop flirting with me

How do you get to know all this?

Stop with the pick-up lines.

It's getting ridiculous.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Mystogan

To: armoredheart

Subject: I like flirting with you.

I have my own sources…

Did I tell you that if you took eleven roses and looked at yourself in the mirror, you'd see twelve most beautiful things in the world?

Grin.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: don't you have anything to do?

Fine! Don't tell me then.

* face palm

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Mystogan

To: armoredheart

Subject: Yeah, looking into your beautiful eyes

Ara, don't tell me you're angry?~

By the way, do you have a map?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: I don't know why I even bother..

Why?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Mystogan

To: armoredheart

Subject: because you love me! :P

Because I've gotten lost in your eyes.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: armoredheart

To: Mystogan

Subject: * groan

Why me?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Mystogan

To: armoredheart

Subject: *grin

The bell is going to rang.

See you tonight online.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Erza looks up from her phone as the bell rang. Lily walked up to his best friend, bringing her beg.

"You're smiling. He must have been a good guy for you to smile like that."

Erza and lily walks to the bio lab together amidst the throng of students. "He's ok for a recluse guy online. I think I like him."

"Like-like or love-like?" Lily teased and laughed to see Erza blushed. Both of them split up after entering the lab, Erza going in front to sit with Bisca Moulin, Alzack's girlfriend, and Lily walked near his lab partner, a black-hair senior and president of the student council.

"It seems she falling hard for Mystogan."Lily quietly whispered to his partner. He briefly smiles, his eyes stares at the luscious red hair his beloved Titania had.

* * *

Author rant: Due to Waca request, I decided to push back the dance chapter and put up this instead. As everyone was wondering, yes, Mystogan have black hair in real life.

Hint: the mage used dye.

3nd chapter: Halloween Dance

Will Erza finds out who Mystogan really is? Can Mystogan tell Titania his real feelings? Who will Lucy go to the dance with? And why is Gajeel at the dance with Levy McGarden dressing like a mass murderer on a rampage?

Review onegai and make this authoress smile!

Next chapter is later this afternoon!


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween Dance

**Chapter 3: Halloween dance!**

Erza giggled girlishly as she twirls in front of the mirror, her white skirt billows outward, the metal-like plating shines brightly. Instead of following the original design, Erza had substituted the plated armors with a corset-like armor that cover the chest area, leaving only her neck uncovered.

Both Mystogan and Erza had decided to wear their costume from the online game and when Lucy got wind of it, she introduces her to Barugo-san, a maid-like designer that enjoys designing cosplay costume.

"Erza-san, are you ready?" Erza startled out of her thoughts and open her door. Lluvia, who also lives in the same complex with her, and along with Gray and Lucy had decided to only use one car to the dance and gray had volunteer his car.

"Erza-san, you look beautiful," Lluvia said in awe.

"You looked beautiful yourself, Lluvia." Erza looked in approval at the Lluvia's costume. The blunette had chosen to be a sea nymph, wearing a simple sea-blue dress, blue slippers and a coral-like crown on her newly-cut hair. "Arigato, Erza-san. I think Gray-sama and Lucy is waiting downstairs for us."

"Ok, let's go then." Erza smiled at Lluvia as she locks her apartment door. Around them, other girl that lives in Fairy hill complex are preparing for a night to party and trick or treating.

"I wonder how many candies Natsu managed to gather." Lucy looks out of the window as Gray drives his car up to the apartment complex. "I wish he let me go with him. It's not always I get to hang out with him and Wendy-chan." She complained.

"Lucy, I think I should tell you somethi…" Gray stopped, his jaw open in shock as the both them stared at Erza, who seemed to float down the steps.

"Er-chan! It's so beautiful." Lucy squeal in delight as Gray continued to stare. "Damn," Gray said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I've known you for how long, and you've never worn a dress?"

"Not around you," Erza said with a small smirk. "And shouldn't you be paying attention to Lluvia instead?"

Gray chuckled. "Hey, surprise trumps sexy. But only for a second." Gray walked out of the car and gallantly kisses Lluvia's hand. "Princess-sama, your beauty captivates my heart." Lluvia blush happily as he opens the front seat (kick, (metaphorically!) Lucy to the back of the car) for her.

Erza and Lucy giggled as both of them entering the back seat, watching Gray flirting with the blushing girl. Gray wore a mage-like costume, consisting of normal black clothes and a white coat. Lucy meanwhile wore the same costume her character in FT game, a white sleeve-less top, blue skirt and a pair of black boots. She also carries a long whip and a set of silver and gold keys.

"So, Er-chan? When are you going to meet up with Mystogan?"

"We decided to meet up at the dance itself." Erza smiled shyly. "He said when I see him I will immediately know who he is."

* * *

"Whoa!" all four friends stared at the newly-decorated school. Everywhere hung small, carved pumpkins and black bats from the trees and poles. By the looks of, it seems a lot of people had already arrived at the dance. Gray had to park the car away from hall and they had to walk to the hall.

_Sousa WE CAN DO IT!_

_Motto hatena darake de ikou!_

_Fushigi he no tobira wa me no mae ni aru_

_Kono sekaijuu ga WONDERLAND_

_Bokura wa mou sude ni WONDER ringu!_

_Dokidoki ga wakuwaku ni nattara_

_WONDER furu jan!_

Erza stopped, looking at her phone. "You guys can go ahead. I'll get this first." Everyone shrugged and enter the hall without her.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

From: Mystogan

To: armoredheart

Subject: Sweetheart, you look gorgeous!

The hall's crowded. Do you mind meeting me instead at the maze behind the school?

Btw, Erza… you officially blind me for life.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"This official the best party I ever went to." Lucy looks around in amazement, Gray and Lluvia totally supports the blond statement.

The hall was totally changed. Stars hang from the ceilings, mingling together with small pumpkins and bats. People hang around on the 2nd balcony staring down at the mass of dancers, mingling with fairies, monsters and cosplayers. Multicolor lights shine all over the place, giving an upbeat vibe. A long stone stairway led up to a huge rock island floating in the center of a giant sphere, where Raijinshuu, an upbeat rock band, together former singer, Mira Jane Blanche, bass guitarist and backup singer Laxus Dreyar and turntable artist Fried Justine, beats out another rock song.

They could feel the music pumping, and started to bounce where they were standing. "You know what?" Gray yell over the pounding noise, "Let's find somewhere to sit."

They wove through the dancers toward the balcony and managed to snag a table overlooking to the dance floor. "Oh, look!" Lucy laughed, pointing on a carved pumpkin candy-holder, "candies!" everyone laughed, digging into the candy-holder, not noticing a mass murderer approaching them.

"Oye, lookit here. It's bunny girl with strip boy. Oi, Lluvia!" the three of them turns around from hogging the candies, and both Lucy and Lluvia scream loudly, grabbing at Gray in fright. In front of them, stand, Gajeel Reitfox, one of school gangster and wise-ass. He dressed up as a mass murderer on a rampage, his ripped up costume was covered with blood and rusty chains. He was also carrying a murderous looking axe, blood dripping on the table.

"Hi, Lucy-chan, Gray-kun and Lluvia-chan." Levi pops out from behind him. She was also covered in blood and an arrow stuck out of her head sideways. "Isn't the party rad?" she giggled as Lucy goggled at her.

"Er, Levi-chan? Why are you with Gajeel?" "Oh, I'm dating him, didn't I tell you?" Lucy looked green as she tries to imagine Gajeel and her best friend going out.

"Rushi!~" Lucy look away to see Happy, Natsu's cousin and his date, Charle Exsheed, running toward them. Both of them were dress up as cat-teens, with only differences is Happy wearing a collar with a chain attach, which was hold by Charle.

"Happy! Charle! I never thought I would see you here!" Lucy waved in delight. "I thought you guys would be with Natsu and Wendy, trick-treating." Everyone suddenly looked guilty, trying not to look at her.

"Er, Rushi, I think I have to tell you something." Happy said slowly. "Natsu actually…" "Hey, look at Natsu!" someone random said, pointing at the dance floor. Lucy, quickly turn and saw at the dance floor Natsu dress up as a mythical warrior dancing closely with a platinum angel. As Lucy stared in disbelief, Natsu edged even closer to the girl and suddenly make out with the girl on the dance floor.

"He's seeing Lisanna…" Gray finish off lamely. Everyone (except Gazille, who went to the makeshift bar and ordered the strongest beer they have) looked at each other guiltily, the same thought echoed in their heart.

"_Where's Erza when you need her?"_

_

* * *

_Entering the maze for the last 15 minutes, Erza wander around aimlessly, looking for a certain be-cloaked, masked mage.

"Mystogan!" she finally yelled, tired of walking around. Her phone suddenly vibrated and she answers the call.

"Sorry, Lucy. I'm still looking…"

"It's not Lucy." Erza brown eyes widen, for some weird reasons, the boyish voice sounds familiar.

"Mystogan?" "Yes. I'm waiting for you at the garden. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes." "Good, I'll see you there." Erza quickly walked as fast as she can toward the middle of the huge maze, where she knew a lily fountain situated at the beautiful flower garden.

It was dark, Erza could barely see. "Mystogan?" she whispered softly. Suddenly the garden went alight; the entire garden was covered with soft twinkling lights. She gasped in delight as she saw both white and blues roses scattered all over the place and a small table for two situated beside the pond, a 3 layered strawberry cake was waiting on top of it.

"Erza?" Erza twirled around, her eyes shines happily, her mouth opened to say something before she finally realized who was standing in front of her.

A young man was standing, holding a huge bouquet of white and blue roses. He was wearing a black cloak and some heavy clothing. He also wore some boots with enormous length that reaches up to his thighs and has large openings. He was also holding his trademark bandana, leaving his hair and head exposed.

But that wasn't the one that shocks her the most. It was the fact that he dyed his black hair into dark blue and got a compass-like tattoo on the right side of his face.

In front of her stand the hottest boy in Fiore high, president of the student council and the one of the most eligible bachelor in Magnolia, Jellal Fernandez.

"J-Jellal?" the boy smiled shyly, silently gave her the bouquet.

"Hello Erza. I've waiting for this for a long time." His hand reaches out to touch her when she slaps her hand away.

"You! Wh… why… are you here? Is this some sort of a game? You trick me!"

"Erza, this isn't a joke." Erza stared wildly as the young man softly kisses her hand. "It's never a trick. You see, Erza, I had fallen in love with someone."

"What this has to do with me?" Erza stopped when Jellal's finger touches her finger.

"Please, Erza, just listen to this story. Then you can anything you want. This all started when I was in Paradise Kindergarten." Erza slightly moved, other than that, she said nothing. "I saw her for the first time at the park, a new student talking with 'Mad dog' Wally Buchanan. The first thing I remember her hair. The colour is so vibrant; no one could ever forget it. I was the first one guess her surname right; Scarlett, the same colour of her hair. Like the colour, her name would remind you of the kindness, brightness and warmth. She was my best friend."

Jellal look up, ignoring the pooling tears in Erza's eyes. "Everything changed. I did something wrong and hurt her soo much. and she disappeared. I moved away to Era boarding school, finding a new live, yet I couldn't forget her. For the last eight years, she was the only one in my heart." Jellal suddenly laughed.

"Then you know what happened? I moved back to Fiore High, and I found out she was there all along. She was in love with someone else until now. I could only stare her from afar because I couldn't hurt her…" he turned down and smiled sadly at the red-haired girl.

"So, you see Erza," he silently wiped Erza flowing tears, "I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry for everything." He whispered against her lips and softly kissed her. "I'm really sorry." He muttered into her hair, tightly hugging her.

"You idiot." Erza cried, "You're the one I'm in love with. I always did. You idiot!" she shriek in anger, "You fool, stupid! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Erza, I thought you would be angry with me…" "Jellal 'Jell-O' Seig Lein Fernandez, you're an IDIOT." She grabs his shirt and starts to cry. "You dim-witted, imprudent fool! Look at me!" Jellal looks down to see Erza looking at him defiantly, "Kiss me."

"Erza…" Jellal starts to say and stop in surprise as Erza forcefully kiss him.

They stopped talking for the past half-hour and both of them silently swaying under the beautiful night sky, both of them smiling contently. Finally they found the courage to say what they had hid for the last 8 years and thus won each others heart.

* * *

**Author rant: O.o Natsu cheated on Lucy? So evil! How could him?**

**4th chapter: Mayhem at the Dance floor and After Dance Party..**

**Will Erza and Jellal finally found their true love? What is Urtear evil plan to break them apart? What will Lucy do when she found out about Natsu Lisanna couple? Can she get up from the heartbreak? And why is Gazille singing in Evergreen's after dance party?**

**P.S: Gajeel wore his customary clothes and covers it with metal spike, studs, surrounds it with multiple rusty chains and cover in blood. let's not wonder's who's blood it is, ok?  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Mayhem at the Dance

Chapter 4: Mayhem at the Dance floor and After Dance Party

Lucy Heartphilia is sinking. She was wallowing into the deeps of depression, waving away some boys eager to dance with her as she leans against the balcony, staring down at the dance floor. More specifically, at one couple.

Natsu-Lisanna Couple.

Lucy had heard of her before. Lisanna Blanche, '_supposed' deceased_ sister of Mira Jane and Elfman Blanche. She was to be said dead from a boating accident, though her body was never recovered. She was also Natsu's childhood and best friend.

Lucy drunk down yet another glass of fruit punch (which was obviously spiked by a certain jilted, demented senior; no brainer who that it was!) Gazille had managed to procure for her from the bar. She had waved away the others, telling them to have some fun than hovering around her like mother hens. She even in lower in her chair as she listens to Lisanna's (grating!) laugh as Natsu teased her about something.

Bitch.

Gray looks up from the dance floor, Lluvia mimicked his movement. Both of them can see the blond chugging down some spiked juice, staring balefully the pinkette Yankee and his date.

"Lluvia's worried about Lucy. Maybe we should leave the dance early?" Gray looked thoughtfully at the blunette. "Nah, Lucy would be angry at us."

"We call Erza then?" Gray thinks for a second. The image of Lucy getting drunk because some idiotic _asshole_ broke her heart isn't a pretty thing to watch. Not to mention if Erza ever find out about this and he didn't do anything…

"We call Erza."

* * *

Erza and Jellal was dancing to another slow song, the latter playfully trying to feed Erza some cake when her phone rang. Erza duck from under him, giggling as she tries grab her phone before he catches her. Erza was just able to flip her phone open when Jellal grabs her from behind, kissing her exposed neck, covering it with strawberry-pink cream.

"That tickles, you idiot!" Erza tries (and failed!) to squirm away from his hug. "Moshi-moshi, Gray?"

"Hey Erza, where are you? I think you need to be here, now."

"Umm, I'm kinda busy here…" Erza swats away Jellal's hand, who giggled as he plays with her hair.

"Erza, it's really important… It's about Lucy." "Wait, what about Lucy?" Erza asked confused, and felt even more unsettled when Gray merely end the call without explain the cryptic message.

"Jellal, I think we have to go back to the hall now." Erza laughed as Jellal pouted childishly. "But, we're having so much fun here."

"Please, Jellal. There's something wrong. Plus even I want to dance in the hall. Please, pretty please?"

"Fine. But you owned me a date for this, ok?"

Erza smiled, "It's a deal."

* * *

"You're Lucy, right? Erza's friend?" Lucy looks up to see a handsome black haired boy standing near her. "Yeah. W-Who wants to koe?" Lucy slurred; she definitely getting a huge headache tomorrow.

"I'm Simon, Simon Castle." "Oh, right, you that guy in my history class. You're the guy that crushing on Erza, right?" Lucy tries to sit straight but failed utterly as she slumped onto the floor, giggling madly.

"Damn." Simon picks her up and put her back on the chair before sitting in front of her. "You're drunk."

"No shit, Sherlock." Lucy shot back and growl angrily when Simon moved her glass away. "Hey, not fair."

"Look, I just need to know where Erza is, ok? Then you can go back to" he gestured at the growing pile of paper-cups, worn, wet tissues and candy-wrappers "what ever you were doing."

"I don't know where she is, ok? Everyone left me here, alone…" Simon yelled in alarm when Lucy bang her head on the table and cried.

"Here, here. Don't cry." Simon looked around wildly, looking around helplessly as he pats her head gingerly.

Suddenly the hall became dead quiet. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looks at the door in amazement. Simon curiously looks at the doorway, Lucy, forgetting her outburst, stands beside Simon, also looking down.

Enter what later known for years afterward the most unexpected couple in Fiore High, both used to be enemy and both are from opposite lives and had never said a word with one another from day one they entered Fiore High, the President of the Student Council and the hottest and 'poster boy' of good behaviour was walking inside, and with his hands wrapped around her waist intimately, was the head of the delinquent anti-gang, Fairytail and President of the kendo club.

Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlett.

We can actually hear indignant cries and howls of anger from both the fan boys and girls. And if we listen carefully, we can even hear a certain black-haired whore, err I meant, Vice-President of the student council, high pinched screams.

Lucy heard something behind her and turned. She saw Simon, his face frozen as he walks down the stairways and out of the hall from one of side door.

Everyone whispered loudly as the two seniors walked into the dance hall, ignoring the outburst they caused as Erza futilely tries to find Lucy.

"Erza, over here!" Erza and Jellal look up; Gray waved at them from the balcony, there they can see Gray was with Lucy, along with the rest of the group.

"Lucy, you're okay!" Erza exclaimed, others shook their head in disagreement.

"Maybe you should let Lluvia explain. You see, Erza-san, um, actually…"

"Erza! Minna!" Erza twirl around to see Natsu climbing up the stairs with a young girl in an angel costume clinging beside him.

"Oh, my god! Is that Lisanna?" Erza turned back in shock; Jellal looked back at her confused (he never met her) while the others looked guiltily back.

"Erza,don'tkillme!"Gray yelped, quickly hiding behind Lluvia.

Lisanna ran up, hugging the frozen redhead happily. "Erza and Gray, it's been a long time! Whoa, so nostalgic!" Lisanna grinned at them. "This must be Lucy. Nice to meet you!" the platinum haired girl stuck out her hand, which Lucy ignored. The latter got up, muttering about toilet and tottered off. Lluvia blushed and dragged Levi off, saying something about making sure Lucy doesn't drown herself, leaving their dates, Erza, Jellal and the cat-teens behind.

"W-Wait! You-re Lisanna? That's impossible! You're supposed to have died 2 years ago!"

Lisanna smiled sadly, "The truth is, during that _accident_, I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I found out I was saved by a group of family that was also caught in the storm. They took care of me for the last few years. I went back here early this week." She then smiled gleefully, "Guess what, I'll be studying here starting tomorrow!" she sequel loudly.

"Cheers." Someone muttered, everyone turned to see Lucy, clean from her ruined make-up, sticky candies and alcohol smell, and looked rather ok and sane. Of course, we should always remember that looks can deceive.

"Natsu, can you get me some drinks? I'm a bit tired from all that dancing." "Sure, why not?"

"So, Lucy," Lisanna tittered, turning at Lucy. Her eyes seemed to be staring at Lucy, "I heard that Natsu's your best friend. I was wondering why he didn't go to the dance with you?"

"He was going to spend his evening with his cousin, Wendy." Lucy grits out the answer, staring at the dance floor than at Lisanna.

"Oh? Really? Well, I'm asking because Natsu asked me to the dance last Friday." She looked slyly at the blond girl, "Maybe he just didn't want to be seen around you because he doesn't like you."

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You heard me! Don't tell me you're also deaf. Natsu told me you're a dumb bimbo and a vain little bitch, but he didn't tell me you're slow." Lisanna smiled benignly.

Lucy finally cracked. She dove toward Lisanna, her right cocked to hit Lisanna. Lisanna ducked, laughing evilly, taunting Lucy. Natsu who just arrived with the drinks, threw it at Gazille (who yelled angrily) and grabbed at Lucy, who in return, clawed and kicked Natsu furiously. Everyone else stared in shock before diving in to divide them up before something bad happened. Gray groaned loudly when Lucy well aimed kick for Natsu got him between the knees and Jellal yelled when Lisanna poked his eyes by mistake. (She was aiming for Lucy). On the background, Lluvia can hear Laxus snidely commenting having doubts at first about the party, and now found it was _turning to be a great party_.

It wasn't when Levi took Gazille forgotten axe and started to whack everyone with it (Don't worry! It's fake! No one can get hurt, except for some broken bones and bruises!) That it all stopped.

Erza panted loudly, her hairdo went askew as she glared everyone angrily. "Gray, take Lucy home. Lluvia, go with them." the water duo nodded and grabbed the incensed blond and push-drag her all the way to the car. Erza turned to Natsu, "You. Take her home. I want some explanation from you tomorrow. Go." Erza stared angrily at them until a subdued Natsu dragged Lisanna away.

"Erza, here." Jellal gave a wet towel to Erza, a hand-print can be seen vividly on his face. Despite of that, he grinned. "Clean up. We're going."

"We are?"

"Listen." She can hear a loud, familiar yell, by the sound of it, someone must have called the school board. They stormed into the dance, turned on the lights, thus ending all the catfights, dirty dancing, drinking contests, and whatever was going on in the dark.

"Bet you that we have assembly tomorrow." Jellal grabbed Erza, and together with Gazille and Levi, who were slunking in the dark, trying to hide from the school board, escaped.

"Jellal, where are we going?" Erza asked as she entered Jellal's car (her ride went off with Lucy, Jellal volunteer to take her home.)

"Stone's mansion. Apparently, Ever is throwing an impromptu after party."

* * *

It was until 1 in the morning did Erza went back home. She had spent the last few hours after the dance talking heart to heart with Jellal, sitting on an empty couch at the corner of the living room, ignoring everyone else getting drunk and Gazille singing _Shooby Do Bop _all night.

* * *

Author Rant: Run!


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**I hate History! More than I hate Maths, POA and Moses Lim Kai Woon!**

**Ok, last one was an exaggeration.**

**If I own Fairytail, the canon would have happened earlier ~ Love live Bookworm X Mass Murderer couple!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Aftermath to the Dance.

"Up! Up!" Every girl that lived in Fairy Hill Complex and attending at the Fiore High groaned and grumbled as they walked past the _self-proclaimed_ head girl of the apartment. Erza idly pull her red hair into a messy bun as Levy ran past her giggling. Hmm, what time did that girl went home? She was pretty sure Levy was still in the party listening to Gazille singing _Shooby Do Bop _when she and Jellal left the party.

She suddenly blushed, remembering the soft, romantic kiss Jellal gave on her hand when he sent her home. Or the naughty, lovely things he was whispering in her ears after he walked her to her apartment. Thank god for Bisca and Alzack walking up the stairs (they went on a midnight run to a lovely 24-hour café. Bisca lives in the next floor with Erza) or Jellal would have kiss her then and there.

* * *

The first thing Erza can hear was the loud giggles outside. She can only stare at the heavenly sight parked in front of the complex. The newly bluenette was leaning against his black Porsche, talking to the gaggle of fangirls, ignoring the flirty ones and talking to Levy. He looked up and his smile light up his face, his avid, more rabid fangirls fainted in delight.

"Er-chan!" he grinned goofily, waving ecstatically at the red head. All the girls scuttled off after Erza glared at them, leaving Levy behind, who laughed before jumping into Bisca's car, who was staring at the two seniors confusedly. (She didn't go to the dance, opting to go trick-or-treat with Alzack and some friends.)

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked in bafflement, as Jellal grabbed her bag and hustled her into the car.

"Doing what all devoted boyfriend do; pick their stunning girlfriend and take her to school." He thrust a steaming cup of frappauccino to Erza. "Here, a hot cup of frappauccino on the go, a mocha latte for the assembly" gesturing at another cup of coffee and something suspiciously like a…

"Is that strawberry delight cake from Toni's?" Erza gasped, opening the cake box. "Did you bought this for me?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" he grinned, edging closer to the strawberry-lover. "Erza?"

"Hmm?" Erza looked up, Jellal looked so close, his onyx eyes staring into her brown eyes… "Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Uh, sure?" Jellal moved closer, she can feel his breath, smell his musky, minty perfume…

"Oi, don't you guys have school to go to?" someone yelled loudly, hooting in laughter. Erza quickly turned around, noting silently Jellal disappointed look, as she yelled at the black hair junior outside the car.

"Gray!"

* * *

It was an awkward drive to school. Erza whack Gray and told him to pick Lucy and Lluvia up because she can't take them to school. She then spend the rest of the ride silently with Jellal, who was staring stoically, only way he was acknowledging Erza presence in the car was his hand holding tightly onto hers.

They arrived just enough time to spare for the both of them to talk quietly in the car.

"Hey Jellal?" "Hmm?" "Since when did I said I was your girlfriend?" "You're not?" Jellal stared dejectedly; he was so sure Erza would be his girlfriend.

"Right now I'm." Jellal looked up in surprise just in time for Erza to kiss him. Both of them were so into themselves that they were late for the mandatory assembly.

* * *

**Author Rant: it was terrible. You know, what's terrible? My exam just now! It was like between a hard place and a huge, prickly rock and someone was poking me with a sharp trident.**

**I know. bad analogy.**

**Explanation:**

**Lisanna: She was drunk. She and Natsu drank few shot of mojitos before going to the dance and she drank too much of the spiked fruit punch. Combine with seeing Lucy for the first time and listening her best, childhood friend-crush droning about his new bestie the entire week, kinda make her go red. Don't worry; she's nice… most of the time.**

**Simon: Ah, the unrequited lover. He's going to play an important role for the next sequel, believe me.**

**Urtear: the nemesis! Will her evil plans break the new couple apart?**

**Yup, it's end. Wait for all the romance and drama in its next sequel!**

**Look out for the new Story: Online Love and Romantic School Days!**

**Chapter one: Online chat with the Star!**

**Who's Lucy new online friend? Will Natsu repair the chasm between him and Lucy? Who's this famous Lucille Hart? And why is Levy walking around with Gazille jacket?**


	6. on with the  new story!

Online games and Halloween dates are now over. thank you for all the suppport you guys have given me and I truly enjoy it!  
refreshing too. lol

out now with three chapters, Online love and romantice school days, sequel for this story!

enjjoy!


End file.
